Riot In The School
by cleopatrayuki87
Summary: Adopted from The Police Of Fanfiction 2016's account.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime at West Noble High School. We decided to sneak in on a Sunday night. "Alright, guys. We're only here to look around, so don't touch anything." I said. "Can we split up?" asked SpongeBob. "Sure." I said. Meanwhile, Robin A. and Robin G. were looking in the classrooms. "Just exactly what are we doing anyway?" asked Robin G. "Nobody knows. It was all Allison's idea." said Robin G. "Freeze!" said a police guard. "Allison? We need you in Room 310." said Robin A. "I'm on my way." I said. I went in Room 310 but saw nobody. "Guys!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Danny and Timmy were in Room 514, Mrs. Dreibelbis's room. "Allison knows she's missing curfews." said Danny. "Will you relax? Nothing's going to happen to us." said Timmy. "Put your hands up!" said another police guard. "Run, Danny! I'll deal with these bozos!" said Timmy. "I'll get help." said Danny as he left. But Timmy had been kidnapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Batman, SpongeBob, and Tim were looking in Room 605. "What are we doing here anyways?" asked SpongeBob. "Shut it." said Batman. "Freeze!" said a police guard. "Commissioner?" said Tim. "Jim, listen to me." said Batman. The Commissioner had a gun in his hand, fully loaded. But they were captured as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Aang and Ash were looking in Room 402. "I wish we were in bed right now." said Aang. "It's not like the police are gonna show up." said Ash. "Freeze you 2!" said a police guard. "You have to say that?" asked Aang. "We could use a little help right now." said Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, El Tigre was looking by himself in Room 401. "I wish we were back home, asleep." said El Tigre to himself. "Put your hands up!" said Commissioner Gordan, Batgirl's father. "Watch out. I got claws, and I can use them." said El Tigre. Commissioner Gordon had out a gun, fully loaded. "We're only here to look around the place." said El Tigre. "Nice try, kitty." said Commissioner Gordon as he fired his gun. El Tigre was shot in the stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Danny, Chiro, and I were looking arounf the Senior hallway. "So, you're telling me that the others are in danger?" I asked. "Yep. They were kidnapped by police." said Danny. "Freeze!" said Commissioner Gordon. "What are you doing here on a Sunday night?" asked Chiro. "I'm guarding the place. Until I came across you Band Members." said Commissioner Gordon. "Where are they?" I asked bravely. "They're located around the entire school. I wouldn't be looking for them if I were you." said Commissioner Gordon. "Did something bad happen to them?" asked Danny. "No, I'm just saying. You shouldn't be looking for your friends." said Commissioner Gordon. "We should start by looking in the hallways." I said. "Good idea. Thanks for nothing." said Chiro. We started running until we reached the Juniors' hallway. That was our first destination.


	7. Chapter 7

When we reached the Juniors' hallway. Danny used his Lock-On to open the lockers. There wasn't anything in one of them. "They're all empty." said Danny. "Great. Now what do we do?" asked Chiro. "Let's look in the classrooms. Chiro, you look in 310. Danny, look in 514, and I'll look in 605." I said. We split up and looked the classrooms. Chiro in 310 looked around with his Power Primate glow because it was dark inside. "Chiro? Is that you?" asked a voice in the dark. "Robin A.? Where are you?" asked Chiro. "By the teacher's desk." said Robin G. Chiro looked in the teacher's desk and there they were. "So glad that you found us. Where's Allison and Danny?" asked Robin A. "They're in the other classrooms looking for the other Band Members." said Chiro.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Danny was looking in 514, Mrs. Dreibelbis's room. "Guys? Are you in here?" he asked. It was so dark. So Danny had to use his emerald green eyes as a light. "Danny? Are we glad to see you! said SpongeBob. "Great. It's SpongeBob." said Danny to himself. The Timmy jumped on Danny. "It's good to see you alive." said Timmy. "Watch the octuplets, Timmy." said Danny. "Whoops." said Timmu. "Where are the others?" asked Ash. "They should be coming." said Danny. "Hey, you guys." said Robin A. "Looks like everyone's safe." said Batman. "Wait a minute. Where's El Tigre?" I asked. "I didn't find him anywhere." said Chiro. "Me neither." said Danny. "We better find him. He could be in trouble." said Batman. "Where did we last see El Tigre?" asked Ash. "When we split up." said SpongeBob. "Let's look in this room first, then we can look in the other rooms where you guys searched." I said. "Let's hope this works." said Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

"Should we split up again?" asked SpongeBob. "There's no way we're splitting up again." said Robin A. "Besides, we could end up captured like last time." said Aang. "Let's look in Room 402 first." I said. We went in Room 402, and didn't find anything. "What now?" asked Tim. "Room 605." said Ash. The same thing happened. "This is confusing and crazy at the same time. We'll never find him." said Timmy. "Sure we will." said Robin G. "Hey guys! Check this out." said Danny. We all followed his voice in 401. "We found him." said Batman. El Tigre was lying on the floor, unconscious and blood making its way out of his chest. "He must've got shot by Commissioner Gordon." said Danny. "That fiend!" said SpongeBob. "Freeze!" said a voice. It was the commissioner. "Any ideas? He has his gun and he'll shoot us." said Timmy. "I got a plan. You get El Tigre out of here." said Tim. "What are you going to do?" asked Danny. "Danny, Chiro, I might need you Power Primates." said Tim. Danny and Chiro turned into their animal forms. "Fascinating!" said Commissioner Gordon as he started to take notes. "Now hit him." said Tim. They punched him and Gordon fell to the ground. "How did they do that?" asked Commissioner Gordon. "They got powers. Unlike me who doesn't." said Tim.


End file.
